


Loose Ends

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Johnlock Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loooooveeee yoooou"<br/>John confesses more than he bargained for when he gets drunk on a stag week in Dublin.<br/>With only being able to text, can Sherlock and John get there feelings straight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another text fic between me and Faith, we are loving writing them and your response makes it so much better.  
> There shall be more!

Sheerlock, I looove you sooooo much -JW 

  
John? What has happened, I thought we changed it back to Vatican Cameos? -SH

 

Adlerr was right, Unfortunately.?.? Woo Dublin reeeaaally knows how to party -JW 

 

  
You realize you are making no sense, correct? What is wrong, what did 'The Woman' do? -SH

 

The woman woamn woman...Bit oof a weird name, isn't it? -JW

 

 

It's to do with sex, apparently. Can you explain what is going on please? -SH

 

I wouldn'tt mind it if you sexed mee. -JW

Sexed? woaah that's weird waay to put it. -JW

 

I'm sorry.... WHAT? -SH

 

Marrry me -JW

 

John, what is happening? Are you intoxicated? -SH

 

Intoxxicaated. Tooo long of a worrd for mindlesssly drunk.?.. -JW

 

Same difference, are you? -SH

 

....No...Yesss...I dunno -JW

 

I am assuming that is a yes, John -SH

 

Naaahh. Just mary me -JW

 

You're drunk Doctor Watson  
-SH

 

I liike when yyou do that -JW

 

Do what? I feel I may be missing something. -SH

 

Coome onn, I know you wannt tooo -JW

 

I know you think you're explaining yourself, but please can you make this clearer to me? -SH

 

Come to Dubllin and mary me -JW

 

Why do you want to marry me?  
-SH

 

Why is yoour namee Sherlocck? Sheeeerllockc -JW

 

John, you're drunk, maybe you should go to sleep. -SH

 

Cooome sleep withth me -JW

 

Would that I could John -SH

 

You know whattt iss nice? Arseses. Arses are nicee. Yourr arse is nice -JW

 

Yes, well, thank you I suppose. I also find yours rather nice to look at. -SH

 

I love you, Sheerlock. Eevery since tthat first day in ST. Barrts. -JW

 

 

You are definitely drunk. -SH

 

No, Sherlock. I reeally do. Saay something. -JW 

 

What do you want me to say? -SH

 

Froom the very fiirst time I loooked into your eyes, I kneww I'd be spending the rest of my life with you, No mattter what. -JW

 

You did kill a man for me, I did expect we would have to get acquainted -SH

 

Say soomething, I'm giving upp on you. Myy gun is gettting heavy. -JW

 

 

John Watson you had better be joking. Please tell me you aren't drunk and wielding a gun. -SH

 

I thiink it's timee for a goodbye, Don't youu think? Yeaa. Goodbye and an I loove you seeems fit. -JW

 

 

Why are you saying goodbye John? -SH

JOHN WATSON YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE NOW -SH

 

Noo, Sherlock. I haave to do thiss. -JW

 

Do what, John? You tell me right now or I swear to God I will come to Ireland and kill you myself. -SH

 

Youu already haave, Sherlock. You deestroyed me the day I mett you, love. I have completely aand utterly fallenn for you. -JW

 

Tell me when you're sober and I'll believe it, you're drunk John. -SH

 

Whyy won't you believe mee? -JW

 

Why would you: gorgeous, funny, wonderful you, like me? I don't deserve you, however much I want you. -SH

 

Forget I said that. -SH

Go back to being drunk. -SH

 

What, Sheerlock? -JW

Noo, Answwer your phone -JW

Teell me what you meant -JW

 

I prefer to text, especially when embarrassing myself. Besides, what does it matter, you'll forget by tomorrow. -SH

 

Noo, I won'tt. I'll still haave the messages. I'm comingg home -JW

 

Stay for the damn stag week John. By the morning you'll regret everything you have said and my replies will mean nothing -SH

 

No, I'mm already onn my way. Taake your shiirt off for when I geet there, Yea? -JW

 

John Hamish Watson you stay where you are. They won't let you on a plane this drunk anyway. -SH

 

Saays you. I'm allready on the plaane. -JW

 

No you aren't, you can't text on a plane -SH

 

Fiine fine, You goot me. Marry me. -JW

 

Fine then, we'll get married, what an excellent idea. -SH

Stop being stupid. -SH

 

Oh, Greeat. I finally gott you to agreee. I'm noot being stupidd, I'm being honestt. -JW

 

No you aren't. Alcohol has slowed down the reactions across your synapse and you are now, what professionals call, babbling -SH

 

Didd you know a sidewallk hurtss when youu fall on them? -JW

I'm noot sure a jewelry stoore willl let me in this drunk. -JW

Theey let me in. -JW

I'm picking outt a ring. -JW

I bought itt. -JW

 

John Watson behave yourself or I will take you up on that offer!  
-SH

 

It loooks like this  *UPLOADING PHOTO* -JW

 

John, you did not just buy it. -SH

Did you? -SH

 

Of courrse I did. -JW

 

 

Why are you doing this? Did you find my letter? -SH

 

Lettter? What letter? Noww I want to readd it. -JW

 

You haven't? No, it was nothing, just something I wrote for you a while back. -SH

 

Let me read it -JW

 

You're in Ireland? -SH

 

No, I'm inn Dublin. -JW

Wait, Thatt is in Irelandd. -JW

Yess, I am. -JW

 

Yes John, yes it is. -SH

 

Can I readd it? -JW

 

You want me to type it out? -SH

 

Please? I'll love you forever. -JW

 

Wait, I alreadyy do. -JW

 

Fine, but you must promise not to mock me, and if you don't feel the same, then don't leave me over it. -SH

 

I promisee -JW

 

Dear John,  
I love you. However stupid, ridiculous and utterly terrifying that may be, I love you. I didn't realize it was love until I looked at you one day and the word just came to me. I do love you, so very much.  
I hate that you can't feel the same, it doesn't seem right, or fair that you are straight, especially when you reinforce it so damn quickly, but I suppose I can live with that.  
When I had to die, you were the only person that made me think twice, I was so ready to save everyone from Moriarty, but the thought that I may never see you again tempted me to let him win.  
It's you John, it's always been you, I told you once that I don't have friends, and that I just have one, that is because I hold you with such regard that no one can live up to it. -SH

I want you to know that you aren't alone, and you owe me nothing, you have given me more than I had ever hoped, so please John, love me back, -SH

I never gave you it, I was too scared -SH

 

Call Minecroft, Yea? Waitt, That's nott his name, Is it? Yeaa, I thinkk it is. -JW

 

Is that all you can say? Why should I call Mycroft? -SH

 

Tell himm to send one of hiss fly planee thingys over to pick me upp. I need to see you. -JW

 

John, tell me what you thought, or I am not calling him.-SH

 

I was thinking that I loove you, and that it drives mee mad sometimes. Loving a brilliantlyy beautiful genius man liike you, and I don'tt really deserve you at alll. That youu deservee to love someone who is as brilliantly mad as you. I was so alone and I owe you so much. -JW

 

John bloody Watson! My intellect says nothing of my heart, it occupies merely the strength to love one person, which I do, so completely. But you, you love so many, in every way possible, and for you to choose me makes me feel just incredible, you deserve more than me, but my god I would have you if you'd allow it. -SH

 

Oh god yes. You've had my heart inn your hands sincee the moment I mett you, and you've hadd it ever since. -JW

 

So you meant it? You really do love me? -SH

 

I do. With every fiberr of my being. -JW

 

You fool, why did you not tell me? -SH

Wait -SH

You're drunk -SH

 

Me? Why didd you not telll me?! Yess, Yes I am, But I mean everyy word -JW

 

I tried to. I think you need to sleep it off and text me in the morning, see if you still feel the same -SH

 

Call Mincrooft, Please? -JW

 

Go to sleep, please -SH

 

Please, Sherlock? I don'tt even know where I amm. -JW

 

What do you mean? Where's Mike? -SH

 

I've noo clue. Haha, clueing forr loooks. Remember that? -JW

 

Where are you? You need to find your hotel! -SH

 

Send Minecroft, Yea? -JW

 

No John, find your hotel and get soe sleep. -SH

 

Whyy not, Sherlock? -JW

 

You need to sober up and decide if this is really what you want. -SH

 

I forgott, What helps with soberingg up? -JW

 

Water and sleep. -SH

 

 

  


Alrightt, Finee. Have it your way, Sherlockk. I found Mike andd our hotel. -JW

 

 

 

Right, go to sleep, and you text me when you're ready, if you don't feel how you say you do, you must tell me -SH

 

 

  


Alright, Love. Goodnightt. -JW

 

 

 

Goodnight -SH

 

 

 

Are you awake, Sherlock? -JW

 

 

 

I'm always awake, vessel remember? -SH

 

 

 

 

Okay. About last night... -JW

 

 

 

It's fine John, I get it -SH

 

  


 

Oh! Great. I thought I'd have to explain. -JW

 

 

 

Did you want me to leave before you get back today? -SH

 

 

  


Of course. Who else is supposed to pick me up from the airport? -JW

 

 

 

That's not quite appropriate now is it? -SH

 

  


 

What? Why wouldn't it be? -JW

 

 

 

It's OK for you not to love me, but I don't think I can live with you knowing that. -SH

 

 

  


What on earth are you talking about, Holmes? We have a wedding to plan! -JW

 

 

 

So, you do love me? -SH

 

  


 

Noooo. We are planning Mycroft's and Greg's wedding. Yes I do love you, you dunce! -JW

 

 

 

Hey now, that's hardly fair, I was worried you would change your mind -SH

 

  


 

Granted, I did forget what happened last night, But I meant what I said nonetheless. -JW

 

 

 

  
Everything? The love, the ring, the proposal? - SH   


 

 

  


You know, People give you way to much credit for being a genius. Nooo, I meant Greg and Mycroft's wedding. -JW

 

 

 

Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that maybe. -SH

 

Never mind -SH

 

  


 

Tell me. -JW

 

 

 

I thought you wanted to marry me. -SH

 

  


 

 

You're the one that I love. Of course I want to marry you, Sherlock! I'll follow you anywhere. -JW

 

 

 

John, I love you more than life itself, can I ask you one favour? -SH

 

  


 

Of course. -JW

 

 

 

Teach me about sarcasm, it's the one thing I know nothing of. -SH

 

  


 

Of all the things, Sherlock, Of all the things. Alright, I'll teach you about it after I get to take your clothes off. -JW

 

 

 

I'm not stopping you, sarcasm can wait. We have a life time don't we? -SH

 

 

  


We can have a million life times if you so wish it, love. -JW

 

 

 

I do! When is your flight, I need to see you. -SH

 

 

  


I'm actually boarding it now. Mike found out, He sends his congratulations. -JW

 

 

 

You had better get he really quickly, I'm going to show you just how much I love you John Watson. -SH

 

 

  


Yes sir! Never thought I'd be saying that. -JW

 

 

 

Good boy -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I was -SH  
> And JohnImNotGayWatson was -JW  
> Can we just applaud how well she wrote drunk John, I think "Minecroft" deserves a standing ovation


End file.
